Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of maintenance of secondary batteries or secondary battery devices, and in particular, to a standby battery product and a stackable charging system for charging a standby battery product.
Description of the Prior Art
The existing standby battery products, which are normally referred to as “portable power supplies” and also as “mobile batteries”, “external batteries”, “backup batteries”, “digital charging partners”, “charging bars”, “ portable chargeable power supplies”, “portable power packs” and “mini chargers”, are portable chargers integrating power supply and charging, and are capable of charging digital devices such as mobile phones anywhere anytime, or supplying power in the standby mode. Generally, the standby battery products use lithium battery cells or dry batteries as the electricity storage units, and are also called external batteries to differentiate them from batteries disposed inside the products. Moreover, with the characteristics of large capacity, multipurpose, small size, long service life and reliability, the existing standby battery products are functional products which can supply power to a variety of digital products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3, MP4, PDA, hand-held computers and hand-held consoles anywhere anytime or charge them in the standby mode.
At present, the most common charging mode for the standby battery products is AC direct charging, charging by an external power supply, wireless charging, solar charging and wind up charging, among others, of which charging by an external power supply is the most common mode, especially for charging by using a USB power supply.
For example, Chinese Utility Model No. CN 200520057049.7 discloses a multifunctional power socket capable of supplying two kinds of DC and AC. The multifunctional power socket mainly comprises a socket casing, electrode contacts disposed inside the power socket, and a socket and a switch mounted on the socket casing. The casing consists of an upper casing and a lower casing. A miniature electronic rectifier is disposed inside the socket casing, and a USB interface is disposed on a side face of the socket. An output end of the miniature electronic rectifier is connected to the USB interface. When the multifunctional power socket provided is for charging a communication device such as mobile phone, the communication device can be directly charged simply by connecting the mobile phone with the USB through a USB line.
Chinese Utility Model No. CN 201220538700.2 discloses a charging socket, comprising a socket and a charging module disposed inside the socket. The charging module comprises a power adapter and multiple USB interfaces connected in parallel. One end of the power adapter is electrically connected to an AC power supply, and the other end thereof is electrically connected to the USB interfaces.
The prior art, represented by the above technical solutions, has the advantage of strong universality, because a charging power supply can be provided as most of the existing digital products use a USB power supply; moreover, most of the personal computers have USB interfaces. However, they are inconvenient use, because each standby battery product must be connected to one USB power supply, and is to be plugged in or pulled out at the beginning and at the end of charging, thereby resulting in poor user experience.